dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Yoo Chun
Perfil thumb|250px|Micky Yoochun *'Nombre:' 박유천 / Park Yoo Chun *'Anteriormente conocido como:' 믹키 / Micky *'Profesión:' Cantante, compositor y actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 62kg *'Signo:' Géminis *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Hermano menor/actor Park Yoo Hwan *'Agencia:' --- Temas para Dramas *''Vacancy For You'' tema para Miss Ripley (2011) Dramas *The Girl Who Can See Smells (SBS, 2015) *3 Days (SBS, 2014) *Missing You (MBC,2012) *Rooftop Prince (SBS, 2012) *Miss Ripley (MBC, 2011) *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) *Beautiful Love (BeeTV, 2010) *Vacation (2006) *Nonstop 6 (MBC, 2005) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) Películas *Lucid Dream (2017) *Sea Fog (2014) *Dating on Earth (2009) Discografía Álbum Mini Álbum 'Single' Colaboraciones *Gummy - Let's Play (feat. Yoochun) (2014) *m-flo - Been So Long (feat. Jae Joong & Yoochun) (2009) *Makai - Tokyo Lovelight (feat. Yoochun) (2008) Anuncios *'2012:' Penzal Q *'2012:' Mario Kart 7 *'2011:'Ottogi Noodles *'2011:' Wii The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *'2011:' Black Smith (Junto a Kim Tae Hee y Song Seung Heon) *'2011:' Tio Dong-suh Food *'2010:' Nature Republic Vídeos Musicales *Magolpy - Flight Girl (2007) Reconocimientos Curiosidades *'Ex-grupo K-Pop:' TVXQ, JYJ. *'Aficiones: '''Componer y conducir *'Debut Oficial:' 26-12-03 BoA and Britney Spears Showcase (TVXQ) *'Debut: '''2004 album TVXQ Hug *Micky era el apodo de YooChun en Inglés, cuando vivía en Virginia. *Es un gran coleccionista de la música y posee alrededor de 1000 CDs. *Viajó solo a corea, como no tenía donde quedarse, vivió con Jaejoong antes de debutar y después vivió con los cinco miembros. Durante las festividades se quedaba con Jaejoong y su familia. *Después de la separación del grupo se mudó con su madre y su hermano. *Le encanta tocar el piano y fue quien le enseñó a Jaejoong a tocarlo. *Junto con Jaejoong son resistentes al licor y les gusta beber. *Es el más juguetón del grupo, por ello se muestra como el más sociable y relajado. *en el 2013 55 árboles de cerezos fueron plantados por el fancafé de Park Yoochun ‘Blessing Yoochun’ en el Distrito de Incheon Gyeyang en seoul; El camino tiene una señal que indica que se creó con donaciones de los fans de Park Yoochun. Debajo de los árboles, hay placas de madera con líneas de los dramas de Park Yoochun. *El 27 de agosto del 2015 inició su servicio militar como trabajador de servicio público en una oficina del distrito en Gangnam. Se espera que lo culmine en agosto del 2017. *El 18 de Enero del 2016 ha revelado su albúm en solitario junto con el emocional vídeo musical para la canción a promocionar “How Much Love Do You Have In Your Wallet?”. Su albúm fue grabado antes de enlistarse, cuenta con seis pistas que él compusó. *El 14 de Mayo 2016 el programa “Entertainment Weekly” de KBS 2TV reveló la lista de los 20 actores-ídolos más queridos en Corea, Park Yoochun quedó en 4to lugar. *El 13 de abril del 2017, se informó que Park Yoo Chun se casará con una chica no celebridad, llamada Hwang Ha Na, en el otoño del mismo año. Hwang Ha Na es nieta del fundador de Namyang Dairy Products (un gran conglomerado coreano). *El 22 de diciembre del 2017 se dio fin a una batalla legal de 18 meses, declarado inocente de las 4 denuncias, y así mismo, él demandó a todas las personas involucradas, como consecuencia, algunos de los demandantes recibiran entre 18 a 24 meses de carcel por chantaje y falsas acusaciones. **En muestra de apoyo, las fans de china han votado durante todos los meses del año 2017 por Park Yoochun en escuestas realizadas en dicho país, como el artista más popular y esperado. *El 17 de enero de 2018, una persona cercana a Park Yoochun, “A”, ha presentado una demanda contra él por negligencia que resultó en lesión. En 2011 “A” visitó la casa de Park Yoochun y fue mordido en el área del ojo por su perro. Se reportó que “A” no tomó acciones legales después de recibir una disculpa, pero a medida que las secuelas se volvieron más severas, decidió presentar una demanda. *El 30 de enero del 2018 anunció que realizará un fanmeeting y un mini concierto para sus fans japonesas en el Musashino Mori Sports Plaza el 10 y 11 de Marzo. *El 15 de mayo de 2018 Park Yoochun y Hwang Ha Na confirmaron su separación. Ellos planeaban casarse en septiembre de 2017, pero la boda fue retrasada 2 veces. *Se reveló que una persona conocida como “S” presentó una demanda por daños contra Park Yoochun el 13 de diciembre de 2018. El informe además indicó que “S” pidió una compensación de 100 millones de wones (aproximadamente $88,088) y también solicitó la incautación de un edificio de usos múltiples de propiedad de Park Yoochun en el vecindario de Samseong. La solicitud fue aprobada por el tribunal el 12 de marzo. **C-JeS Entertainment respondió: “Estamos revisando la situación con un abogado. Luego de confirmar los hechos, realizaremos nuestras declaración”. *El 6 de abril del 2019, el Tribunal del Distrito de Suwon emitió una orden de detención para Hwang Ha Na previa a su juicio. Se sospecha que ella consumió Philopon (una forma de metanfetamina) entre mayo y junio y en septiembre de 2015 y que tomó ilegalmente dos medicamentos que contenían Clonazepam, una droga psicotrópica, en abril del año anterior. Hwang Ha Na declaró en el tribunal reciente que había sido obligada por su amigo/a celebridad “A” a consumir drogas agregando: “‘A’ inyectó a la fuerza drogas en mi cuerpo mientras estaba dormida”, y dijo:”‘A’ compraba drogas o me ordenaba que las comprara”. debido a las relaciones de proximidad y tiempo Park Yoochun se volvió sospechoso **El 10 de abril, Park Yoochun ofreció una rueda de prensa para abordar las denuncias que dicen que él obligó a su ex novia, Hwang Ha Na, a consumir drogas ilegales. El declaró: “Nunca he usado drogas y mucho menos sugerirlo. Me critico a mí mismo todos los días porque soporto dolor y trabajo duro para poder actuar de nuevo y realizar actividades. Por lo tanto, ni siquiera puedo imaginar que yo pensaría en usar drogas, lo que haría que todos mis esfuerzos quedaran en nada. Iré formalmente a la estación de policía y seré investigado “. **El 12 de abril se reportó que Park Yoochun fue identificado por la policía como la persona que usaba drogas con Hwang Ha Na. Ella y el cantante usaron drogas juntos dos o tres veces a principios de este año. Se sospecha que Park Yoochun compró Philopon (una forma de metanfetamina) a principios de este año e inyectó Hwang Ha Na en su casa por lo que la policía prohibió a Park Yoochun salir del país para prepararse para cualquier situación inesperada. **El 16 de abril la policía llevó a cabo una búsqueda y confiscación de su casa, automóvil y teléfono celular. El cantante obtuvo un resultado negativo en las pruebas iniciales de detección de drogas, pero la policía envió una muestra de cabello y orina del cantante al Instituto Nacional de Investigación Científica para realizar exámenes más exhaustivos. **El 17 de abril, Park Yoochun llegó a la Agencia de Policía Provincial del Sur de Gyeonggi en Suwon, Provincia de Gyeonggi para ser interrogado por las denuncias de consumo de drogas. Antes de entrar a la estación de policía, Park Yoochun se paró frente a la prensa y dijo: “Participaré diligentemente en la investigación respondiendo con sinceridad”. Durante el interrogatorio, la policía se centró en las imágenes en vídeo que encontró de Park Yoochun en las que estaría comprando droga. **El 18 de abril, el abogado de Park Yoochun emitió una declaración oficial en la que abordó los informes de las imágenes de CCTV de Yoochun comprando y tomando drogas. Afirmó que las imágenes mostradas a Park Yoochun en la estación de policía podían explicarse y agregó que no podía revelar más información debido a la investigación en curso. **El 23 de abril, la Unidad de Estupefacientes de la Agencia Provincial de Policía de Gyeonggi Nambu presentó una solicitud a la fiscalía para obtener una orden de detención preventiva de Park Yoochun por cargos de consumo de drogas ilegales. Según la policía, la orden fue solicitada debido a la posible preocupación de que Park Yoochun destruyera las pruebas o huyera. **El 2 de julio, se llevó a cabo una audiencia de sentencia para Park Yoochun en el Tribunal de Distrito de Suwon. Park Yoochun está acusado de comprar 1.5 gramos de Philopon con Hwang Ha Na e inyectarse la droga en siete ocasiones. El confesó su crimen y admitió ser culpable de todos los cargos por lo que recibió una sentencia de 10 meses de prisión suspendida por dos años de libertad condicional y tratamiento y multado con 1.4 millones de wones (aproximadamente $1,182). Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema Galería Micky Yoochun10.png Micky Yoochun11.jpg Micky Yoochun12.jpg Micky Yoochun13.jpg Micky Yoochun14.jpg 80001103.jpg Videografía Park Yoo Chun- How Much Love Do You Have In Your Wallet|How Much Love Do You Have In Your Wallet MV PARK YU CHUN(박유천) Slow dance| Slow dance Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:JSolista2009 Categoría:KSolista2016 Categoría:Retirados